Dreams, Doors, and Rest
by HanaTohruShipperMorgan
Summary: [Spoilers for KHII!] A series of RikuSora implied, but not blatant, onesided shounen ai drabbles in either direction.


Title: Dreams

Summary: Riku's dreams have always been vivid.

Word count: 100

Diclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

My dreams have always been vivid.

There's Sora's sunny laugh, his bright smile, his shining, triumphant face. There's his toy sword and his cocky grin.

And there are his brilliant tears, only ever imagined. Sora might frown or pout, but he never cries.

I can almost feel them. I can picture Sora's face streaked with them, can hear words -- _desperate, furious, crestfallen _-- words, just words. Words in my throat, words around us, words on the edge of Sora's lips.

_I looked for you!_

My dreams have always been vivid, but I always wake up and they are never, never true.

* * *

Title: Doors 

Summary: Biases are not to be trusted. Light is not always better than Darkness.

Word count: 100

Diclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Door to Darkness, Door to Light. Subjective names for subjective things.

The Door to Light separated him from Sora. The Door to Darkness brought them together.

They'd fought for the Light, hadn't they? Fought the Darkness, fought against Everything, against Nothing. All to share an adventure, all to stay together forever, just the two of them.

And Kairi. Her forgot her, sometimes, as he remembered. Sora's all-encompassing light cast her into darkness, into shadow.

But they'd fought, the two of them, long and hard, only to be lost on some forsaken shore.

Maybe that was the best adventure of all.

* * *

Title: Strength

Summary: Alone together forever.

Word count: 100

Diclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Alone together on a deserted shore, with silence and waves and peace at long, long last. They had spent their lives for others and here there was no one to save, no one to destroy. Here was the rest at the end of a night that had stretched farther than any other.

Riku had been the strong one, before, the one Sora had come to for help when the going got tough.

But it was Sora's steady arm that supported him, that carried him when he could not carry himself.

They had each other.

Riku closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Title: Hide-and-go-seek

Summary: It's a one-sided game.

Word count: 100

Diclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

He knew he was crying. He didn't care.

He'd looked so long, and so hard. He leapt after every clue, taken hold of any lead he could find or imagine. He'd forgotten Kairi, forgotten his mission, forgotten everything that wouldn't help his search. He'd done everything short of selling himself to the darkness.

There'd been Heartless and Nobodies, Maleficent's lackeys and Organization members, and he'd fought anything and everything and nothing, nothing at all. He'd saved the world, all the worlds, but it was only in search of him. All to find him.

And he hadn't wanted to be found.

* * *

Title: Dreams

Summary: He dreams. It's what he does.

Word count: 100

Diclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

He dreams. It's what he does.

He dreams of far-off places, of daring deeds and exciting exploits, of pirates and heroes and villains. He dreams of love and hope and bright smiles; of darkness and vengeance and bitter, bitter tears. He dreams for ever and ever and on and on.

A bright smile tarnished with aged memories. A desperate, longing face and an outstretched hand, too late.

Knowing they are dreams, hating the hope and the future and the lying **promise **of them, he still dreams and dreams and _dreams_. It's all he has.

Maybe, someday, one will come true.

* * *

Title: Peace

Summary: Simple kindnesses are sometimes the most beautiful.

Word count: 100

Diclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A warm hand resting on my own. We have been separated long enough, we have traveled far enough, we will rest.

Silence and darkness, but the warmth of the hand is bright and we are safe.

He has toiled for years to save the world, I have toiled for years to save him. It is right that we should be together, that we should rest, that he should save me from saving him from saving the world. We have saved enough and worked enough and hurt enough.

The door appears, he lets go, and all I notice is the cold.


End file.
